Day of the Dragons
was a special, limited time event by DragonVale World which required players to collect fragments of Spirit Crystal Shards and celebrate the festivities. 's objective was to play Dragon Drop and earn Spirit Crystal Shards to attempt to breed during the wizard Amador Pasado's event. In addition to the new dragons were new decorations, the introduction of the Spirit Element, and the Spirit Habitat. To create 1 Spirit Crystal a player must obtain 500 Spirit Crystal Shard and fuse them at either the Breeding Cave or Epic Breeding Island. All of the Spirit Dragons have the chance to be attempted to be bred and if one is bred it can either remain as a dragon, be turned into a pedestal, or be released for DragonCash or Enchanted Crystal Shards. To attempt to breed an enchanted version a player must use both a Spirit Crystal and an Enchanted Crystal. A video explaining how to breed Spirit Dragons can be located in the gallery below. The minimum level to participate in the is Level 8. What is The Day of the Dragons? 's objective was to play Dragon Drop and earn Spirit Crystal Shards to attempt to breed during the wizard Amador Pasado's event. Tutorial started with a tutorial explaining how will work. The process of this tutorial is able to be viewed in the video to the right. Event Challenges Event_stages.jpeg| File:End_of_challenge_notice._.jpeg| In replacement of the Weekend Events where players complete goals to earn rings to open chests, players completed the same goals to earn tickets to play Dragon Drop, Spirit Crystal Shards, and the final prize of an entire Spirit Crystal. These events may also appear mid-week as to give players an additional chance to earn prizes this event. These are the dates the event challenges occurred: *October 20, 2017 through October 23, 2017 *October 24, 2017 through October 26, 2017 *October 27, 2017 through October 30, 2017 *November 4, 2017 through November 6, 2017 Sugar Skulls Floating_skull.jpeg Sugar Skulls are special visitors which appear in the park during the . When Sugar Skulls are tapped on the player receives 10 Spirit Crystal Shards. Obstacles During the numerous obstacles had their names, color, and descriptions changed. Decorations of obstacles were unable to be bought or sold during the . Below of a list of known names changes and the descriptions for them during the . *Obstacles without name changes are: Berry Plant, Dragontails Gallery ללא_שם.png| DVWFacebookMessage-DayOfDragonsEventComingNotification.png| DVWFacebookMessage-DayOfDragonsEventComing.png| DayOfDragonsIcon.png| DVW-DayOfDragons-InGamePopUpAmadorPasadoIntroduction.png| DVW-DayOfDragons-InGamePopUpMagicalMailboxLetterInvitation.png| DVW-DayOfDragonsBanner.png| DVW-DayOfDragonsBannerCover.png| DVW-DayOfDragons-InGamePopUpAtFountainPriorToEventStart.png| DVWFacebookMessage-DayOfDragonsEventComingTheDailyDragonSnapWeekendChallengeAlertNotification.png| Floating_skull.jpeg| Icon_Spirit.png| Screenshot_2017-10-18-13-40-23.png| Notes *The began on October 19, 2017 at 9:00:00 UTC. *The ended on November 10, 2017 at 9:00:00 UTC, but players could still breed with any remaining spirit crystals sand purchase items from the market until November 13, 2017 at 9:00:00 UTC. **If players had any spirit shards which were not enough to form a full spirit crystal, Backflip Studios allowed for the remaining spirit shards to be purchased with gems to allow the opportunity for an additional breeding attempt. Category:Events